Love is EVIL
by Nolee375
Summary: Sólo se necesitan dos personas solitarias para distorsionar el amor y volverlo maldito. Eridan llama a su kismesis, pero Sollux no se anda con juegos. One-shot. ADVERTENCIA: EriSol, explícito, asfixia erótica, anatomía alienígena, relaciones de amor/odio, un poco de sadismo y una pizca de masoquismo. Mi headcanon de cómo es una kismesitude.


**Mi especial regalo de cumpleaños para velocicaptor91!**

**Yo sé que te encanta esta pareja y estos kinks! *wink, wonk***

**Este es mi primer fic de homestuck, un famoso webcomic creado por Andrew Hussie.**

**Está escrito en ingles pero se puede encontrar traducido en esta página:**

**mspfanventures . [c] om / ? ad v = 657**

**Eridan y Sollux son unos de mis personajes favoritos, espero que les guste.**

**Y es posible que este no sea mi ultimo trabajo de homestuck!**

**Happy birthday darling!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Cómo ya mencioné en el resumen esta historia contiene ASFIXIA EROTICA, es un tipo de fetiche MUY PELIGROSO, y bajo ninguna circunstancia es de practicarlo sin las debidas medidas. No lo intenten en casa.**

* * *

Se hacía tarde y comenzaba a pensar si vendría después de todo. Habían empezado este juego hace menos de un ciclo solar y parecía que ninguno de los dos se aburriría pronto. Había llamado a Sollux para que arreglara su husktop y el de baja sangre ni siquiera se había molestado en llamar. Eridan Ampora empezaba a molestarse, además, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer esperar a la realeza? Otra razón por la que odiaba a ese patán, era que nunca le respetaba como era debido; su sangre era una de las más altas y el bipolar siempre lo trataba como si nada.

Eso era lo que siempre le hacía volver.

Se dio por vencido, era seguro que Captor no vendría, lástima, Eridan quería descargarse con alguien; con un resoplido se prometió que Sollux la pagaría caro la próxima vez que "jugaran".

Se desvistió completamente, pensando que la siguiente mejor manera de aliviar tanto estrés era con un baño, después de todo, el agua siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.

Como un infortunio, la mejor manera de describir a Sollux, alguien llamó a su puerta. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al momento que sintió su corazón saltar, una extraña combinación. Colocándose una toalla a la cintura se dirigió a abrir.

Para su suerte o desdicha, era el troll bipolar que deambulaba en su mente.

—Eridan —dijo, casi escupiendo el nombre, en señal de saludo.

—Sangre de mostaza —bufó el acuático—, te tardaste.

—Sí, verás, yo tengo algo que probablemente nunca hayas conocido en toda tu lastimosa existencia, se llama vida; y aunque esto sea difícil de procesar tengo mejores cosas que hacer que venir donde un príncipe que ni para salvar su vida podría reparar algo que no sea su apariencia.

No había puesto un pie en su colmena y tenía el descaro de hablarle así a alguien de raza mucho mayor que la suya, sintió su sangre violeta empezar a hervir, podía fácilmente cerrar la puerta en el asqueroso rostro dual de Sollux.

Pero no podía, ya era un adicto.

—No tengo intención de oírte hablar, pueblerino; sirve para algo y arregla mi husktop. Te llamé solamente para eso— mintió.

Con un soplido, Sollux entró a su colmena, no sin antes recorrer "discretamente" el torso desnudo del acuático completamente. Eridan se quería burlar, pero si arruinaba el ánimo del bipolar hasta ahí llegaría su trampa.

La verdad era que su husktop sí estaba arruinada, y para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, llamó al de ojos bicolor. Ya había pasado un tiempo que no veía a su kismesis. Se ajustó la toalla en su cadera y se dirigió donde Sollux, la parte difícil sería apartar al troll de la computadora.

—Sol —comenzó, sin tener idea de cómo continuar.

—¿Qué? —murmuró el otro sin prestar atención

—¿Terminarás pronto? —qué pregunta más estúpida, Eridan se maldijo y quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

—No puedo decir con seguridad, pero es seguro como el infierno que me tardaré más si me estas respirando en el cuello e interrumpiéndome cada segundo.

El acuático lo pateó, en el proceso casi perdiendo la prenda en su cintura. Cuando aseguró su único pedazo de vestimenta notó los ojos impares de Sollux pegados a su cadera y sus labios entreabiertos.

Eridan sonrió satisfecho, '_te atrapé' _pensó.

—Haz lo que quieras, inútil porquería —se burló— tengo mejores cosas que hacer que verte. Intenta no romper nada con tus mugrosas garras, sangre sucia, si me necesitas estaré tomando un baño —terminó con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su cuarto, no sin antes asegurarse que el otro lo veía caminar.

Como un insecto a la luz, debía atraer al otro a seguir su juego, antes de pasar el marco de la puerta dejó caer su toalla, exponiéndose completamente; no fue hasta que oyó al otro tragar fuertemente que se inclinó a recogerla, con sus rodillas rectas, montando un show para el troll. Cuando oyó a Sollux inspirar fuertemente sabía que había ganado. Arrojó la toalla a su hombro y siguió su camino.

Dejó la puerta abierta como una invitación, no era la primera vez que lo hacían y Sollux siempre caía por él. Simplemente se odiaban demasiado, les era imposible vivir sin el otro. Como el de anteojos bicolores respiraba, caminaba, hablaba; era absurdo no aborrecerlo. Debía marcarlo, morderlo, humillarlo y sabía que el bipolar sentía lo mismo; eso les facilitaba su relación.

Excepto…

Las veces que Sollux lo veía con algo que lo hacía desviar su mirada, cuando su ánimo giraba y la moneda cambiaba de lado. El troll le confesaba que se sentía rojo, y por más negro que Eridan se sintiera no se atrevía a rechazarlo.

Alguien que se amara a sí mismo no se quedaría en una relación con alguien tan roto.

Afortunadamente Eridan no era de esos.

Dos manos sobre su pecho lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, las garras de Sollux rasgaron toda su piel, despertando marcas lila por donde pasaban. El delicioso dolor le hizo soltar el aliento que no sabía que sostenía.

—¿Te muestras así con todos los trolls que vienen? —interrogó mientras mordía su oreja, sintiendo una lengua bifurcada acariciar su delgada piel.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? Tengo todavía tres cuadrantes libres, imbécil —replicó, apoyándose más en el otro, intentando sentir enteramente a Sollux.

—No sabes cuánto te quiero degollar —suspiró el de sangre dorada, bajando a su garganta y mordiendo con sus afilados colmillos—, desgarrar tu bonito cuello y llenarme del violeta que tanto amas.

Eridan sintió una garra subir por su garganta, ejerciendo fuerza pero no la necesaria para atravesar piel, los susurros de Sollux sacando todo autocontrol que tenía; le encantaba cuando su kismesis hablaba sucio.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —cuestionó, tomando la muñeca de Sollux con su mano, aumentando la presión sobre su cuello.

—Eres una bonita vista y una mejor cogida —confesó—, no puedo renunciar a eso.

—Debo admitir lo mismo —reconoció el acuático, sintiendo las uñas de Sollux subir por su espalda—, hace cientos de ciclos solares te hubiera asesinado.

Se dio la vuelta para sentir esa lengua dividida con la suya, pero antes que pudiera sentir los labios del otro, la mano de Sollux detuvo su cara y gruñó amenazadoramente. No habría besos esta vez, el bipolar estaba de _ese _humor.

Podía vivir con eso.

Fue directamente al cuello de Sollux y mordió, asegurándose de sacar sangre, oyó cómo su kismesis reprochaba siseando y atravesaba con sus garras la espalda de Eridan. No lamían las heridas del otro, eso era trabajo de un matesprit.

Las manos del troll de cuatro cuernos bajaron hasta su entrada, metiendo un dedo para acariciarlo, sus rodillas empezaron a doblarse y no pudo evitar gemir ante la intrusión; sentía su bulto empezar a salir.

Bajó los pantalones de Sollux y palpó la entrepierna que empezaba a humedecerse, sus protuberancias moviéndose detrás de la tela. Sintió su boca hacerse agua.

—Quítate esto, niño abeja.

Sollux hizo caso omiso al nombre y descartó la ropa, Eridan no pudo evitar lamer sus oscuros labios. Uno de los atributos más destacables del bipolar eran sus dos tentáculos dorados. Bajó sus dedos para sentirlos y las protuberancias, impacientes, rodearon sus dedos; haciéndose sentir y ejerciendo una presión leve.

El troll empezó a jadear al sentir a Eridan jugar con los dos apéndices. Sollux tiró de sus cuernos hacia atrás y en menos de un segundo el acuático vio el techo de su colmena, su cuello le dolió por la acción sin aviso y temió al no estar en control.

El de sangre dorada bajó, mordiendo su pecho y rasgando sus lados, Eridan estaba seguro que a estas alturas estaba lleno de su propia sangre; no podía quejarse, el violeta siempre le sentaba bien.

Sollux metió dos dedos en su entrada sin advertencia alguna que arrancó un grito ahogado de su garganta. Apoyó su espalda a la pared, le era muy difícil mantener el equilibrio y solo empeoró cuando su bulto se enredó en los largos y delgados dedos de Sol. Los dos dígitos empezaron a moverse dentro de él y la doble estimulación era deliciosa, empezó a gemir y a hablar incoherencias; usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para evitar decir el nombre de su kismesis.

—Por dios, ED, eres el troll más obsceno de todos —interrumpió Sollux, bajó su mirada a los ojos impares que lo veían con gran intensidad y a la boca que sonreía con lujuria.

—Jódete.

Oyó un suave 'jejeje' proveniente del troll dual, quiso patearlo, pero el ritmo de los dedos en su interior le hacía muy difícil pensar. En lugar de eso optó por otro camino.

—Se te da bien estar de rodillas ante tus superiores.

Sollux gruñó y lo penetró con tres dedos, Eridan siseó y tomó la cabeza del otro con sus manos, arañando su escalpo lo dirigió a su tentáculo. El bulto al sentir la calidez emanando de este, se deslizó sobre su rostro, manchándolo de su líquido viscoso color púrpura. El bipolar abrió su boca para protestar, siendo cortado por el apéndice; parecía que iba a morderlo pero los dedos nunca perdieron el ritmo, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como el acuático.

Estaba consciente que si seguía así, no tardaría en necesitar una cubeta para terminar; con los dedos incesantes y la doble lengua de Sollux en él. Al mirar abajo pudo apreciar al otro troll acariciando sus dos bultos brillantes, Eridan se mordió el labio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba a punto de terminar.

La caliente lengua desapareció de su entrepierna, haciendo a su bulto retorcerse por el frío. Abrió los ojos y Sollux estaba frente a él, de pie. Tiró nuevamente de sus cuernos y lo arrojó al suelo.

Cayó en su trasero y se quejó del dolor.

—¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa?! ¡Joder, eso dolió! ¡Maldita sea, Sol!

Al instante el de ojos bicolor estaba encima de él, sintió sus muñecas estar atadas al piso, pero las manos de Sollux no estaban sobre las suyas.

'_Maldita telequinesis'_ pensó Eridan.

El troll de cuatro cuernos se quitó la camiseta, su complexión era más delgada que la de él, y su inmaculado torso lo excitaba; pero algo andaba mal, necesitaba más heridas.

Luchó contra los rayos tangibles de luz roja y azul de sus brazos sin éxito y maldijo en voz baja.

Sollux se posicionó y sus dos tentáculos rodearon al de Eridan.

—Maldita sea –gruñó el troll de sangre dorada.

Se acercó a su mandíbula y la lamió, mordiendo la piel detrás de la oreja. El troll acuático se acercó al rostro de su kismesis y lamió sus labios, si no podía besarlos, haría lo siguiente en la lista. Sollux rio y siguió mordiendo la piel que tenía a su alcance.

Un bulto de Sollux encontró su camino a su entrada, mientras el otro acariciaba su propio apéndice.

—Tu raza solo existe para servir, sangre baja —se burló.

El de cuatro cuernos, nuevamente, ignoró el insulto; siguiendo en su misión de marcarlo completamente. Manchó un dedo de sangre morada y lo lamió, Eridan vio como jugaba con su lengua cortada en su dedo, relamiendo desde la punta hasta la base.

—Y algún día… —empezó nuevamente, entre gemidos y resoplidos— los asesinaré a todos excepto a ti… —calló, sintiendo a Sollux empezar un ritmo con su bulto enterrado en él— tú serás mi mascota.

Un ojo azul y otro rojo lo miraron ferozmente, expuso sus colmillos y gruñó; Eridan se estremeció de la excitación, no había nada más seductor que Sollux furioso.

—De acuerdo, hasta ahí —dijo el troll bipolar en voz baja, pero escurriendo de odio.

Vio su bufanda volar hacia las manos de Sollux, estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que hacía pero el segundo apéndice empezó a penetrarlo. Se mordió los labios al sentir el aumento de presión, el tentáculo persistente seguía entrando hasta que su trasero tocó la base de los bultos. Jadeó más fuerte y arqueó su espalda.

—Alguien debe aprender a callarte, aliento de pez —sonrió el hacker y enrolló la bufanda sobre su cuello, ejerciendo un poco de presión.

Eridan se sobresaltó al sentir el pedazo de tela, incapaz de quitarlo pues sus manos seguían sostenidas sobre su cabeza. El ritmo puesto por Sollux no titubeaba y el acuático sentía los dos tentáculos deslizándose dentro de él.

Sollux apretó más la bufanda, empezando a cortar su respiración. Abrió sus ojos con temor, pero rápidamente hizo lo que pudo para enmascararlo, sonriendo sinuosamente. No sería capaz de matarlo, no de verdad… ¿verdad?

Aceleró el paso, empujando dentro de él con más fuerza y constriñendo la bufanda más fuerte. Eridan empezó a sentirse mareado por la falta de aire, abrió la boca para intentar respirar pero le era imposible, Sollux casi había cerrado su laringe. Las branquias de su cuello y cuerpo se abrían y cerraban buscando oxígeno en el agua que no había. La saliva se le acumulaba y podía sentir líquido bajar por su mandíbula, al mismo tiempo que gotas salían de sus ojos.

Sus dedos empezaron a moverse frenéticos intentando soltarse para salvarlo, pero le era imposible. Iba a ser asesinado con una de sus posesiones más preciadas, era poético, en un sentido.

Dejó de oír los gemidos del bipolar y los suyos, la sangre rugía por sus oídos y sentía su pulso en la cabeza. Su vista se oscureció y su cuerpo le pesaba. El placer de sentir a Sollux dentro de él se intensificó y los movimientos perdieron el ritmo.

Se vino con tanta fuerza que pensó que moriría, todo su cuerpo convulsionó y no tenía idea cuando terminó de expulsar su material genético, reaccionó cuando sus tentáculos se retrajeron dentro de él.

La bufanda se soltó junto con las ataduras de sus manos. Eridan rápidamente se sentó y empezó a toser, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire codiciosamente; por si alguien se lo quitaba otra vez, se limpió la saliva del mentón y las lágrimas de su rostro. Con manchas negras en su visión tosió por un par de minutos; su cuello le dolía y estaba seguro que tenía marcas.

Cuando recobró su visión pudo ver al causante de todos sus males.

Sollux Captor se atrevía a verse despreocupado de sus acciones; claro no podía culparlo. Muchos le habían advertido al tener una kismesitude con alguien tan jodido como el hacker.

—Muérete, Sol —logró decir Eridan cuando por fin halló su voz, aunque esta sonara ronca y forzada.

—No me digas que no lo disfrutaste, ED —sonrió, ojos azul y rojo brillando con malicia—, mira cuanto material genético produjiste.

Por lo menos el idiota se había molestado en conseguir un cubo, notó que esta tenía también el material de Sollux; aparentemente Eridan no era el único que había disfrutado.

—Que te joda tu lusus, maldito sangre de mostaza —el acuático echaba humos—, que vomite en tu cabeza y te vuelva a joder. Te odio tanto.

El hacker dejó salir una carcajada; curiosamente no parecía mal intencionada, si no, una realmente sincera. Se rindió, nunca podría entender a su kismesis.

Con su camiseta descartada se limpió la sangre de su cuerpo, algunas manchas ya estaban secas; pero se sentía tan cansado que no le importaba una mierda. Se ducharía mañana.

—Vete, Sol, ya me cansé de ver tu deforme rostro. Déjame dormir —se puso de pie y se dirigió a su cama, Sollux conocía la salida. Se le acabaron las ganas de pelear.

No se molestó en vestirse, se arrojó la frazada encima y cerró los ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió a alguien hurgar en las sábanas. No se sorprendió, sabía de qué idiota se trataba.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

—Quería estar a tu lado —fue la respuesta de Sollux.

Eridan rodó sus ojos. El otro se situó a detrás de su espalda, dejando besos de mariposa por todo su cuerpo; empezó desde su cuello hasta que bajó a los brazos. Fue especialmente cuidadoso con las agallas de su cuello, que le dolían por la bufanda, las de sus costados le causaron cosquillas. Lamió cada herida que había hecho y las acarició perezosamente con sus dedos.

Tomó su mano y besó cada nudillo, hizo lo mismo con las puntas de sus dedos; tomó la mano izquierda y repitió.

—Eres hermoso —dijo el troll dual, quedamente.

Era en estos momentos donde Eridan lo odiaba más, cuando lo hacía confundirse entre romances negro y rojo; lo que aborrecía es que no podía decidir.

Se dio la vuelta y encaró a Sollux, frunció su ceño lo más que pudo y mostró sus dientes como de sierra; que el otro supiera que nadie jugaba con Eridan Ampora.

—Te ves magnífico cuando te enojas, príncipe de los pescados —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Idiota, los pescados son los que están muertos. No tendría lógica que fuera el "príncipe de los pescados", ¿por qué gobernaría a unos animales muertos? No tiene sentido lo que dices, Sol.

—Te amo.

—Vete a la mierda.

En lugar de eso, Sollux se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de él; no tanto un beso, pero demasiado íntimo para ser otra cosa. Eridan no lo alejó, el troll dorado lo tomó como una invitación y lo besó. Sintió las manos del otro subir por sus mejillas, una se enredó en sus cabellos y masajeó su escalpo.

Los labios se empezaron a mover contra los suyos buscando más contacto, atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes, Sollux lo mordisqueó suavemente luego de succionarlo. Eridan suspiró y se dejó llevar. Bajó una mano por su pecho, acariciándolo cuidadosamente, como si fuera alguna posesión delicada.

Los ojos impares lo veían con algo que asemejaba adoración.

—Quiero sentirte en mí —susurró Sollux en su oreja.

'_Demonios_' pensó Eridan, temblando con anticipación.

El troll bipolar se sentó sobre sus piernas forzándolo a acostarse sobre su espalda, empezó a tocarlo para que su tentáculo saliera con energía renovada, y en cuestión de segundos, el apéndice se deslizaba, viscoso, lleno de lubricante.

Sollux se aseguró que el acuático estuviera completamente afuera, se lamió dos dedos y los introdujo dentro sí mismo, estirándose. Los gemidos que él mismo se arrancaba hicieron que Eridan se relamiera con anticipo. El de ojos bicolor tomó el tentáculo del príncipe y lo dirigió a su agujero. Pequeños quejidos caían de sus labios mientras se clavaba en sí mismo el órgano.

La presión sobre su tentáculo lo volvió loco y respiraba con la boca abierta, sujetaba las caderas de Sollux fuertemente. Su kismesis se introdujo el apéndice completamente y empezó un ritmo perezoso mientras se mordía su labio inferior, Eridan se acercó y los capturó con los suyos introduciendo su lengua, probándolo.

El hacker colocó una mano en su pecho y lo empujó levemente, el acuático se dejó llevar hasta que su espalda chocó contra la cama. Sollux, sin embargo, permanecía sentado sobre él; con las rodillas a sus lados. Eridan quiso empujar sus caderas, para aumentar el ritmo pero fueron detenidas por unas fuerzas eléctricas.

'_Maldita telequinesis_' pensó por segunda vez.

—Relájate, ED —pidió el de cuatro cuernos—, déjamelo todo a mí.

Sollux empezó a montarlo más rápido, arqueando su espalda y gimiendo más fuerte; no paraba de decir su nombre ni de mantener contacto visual. El príncipe sostuvo su cara entre sus manos, trayendo a Sollux hacia él y sus frentes se tocaron.

Nunca habían hecho algo tan íntimo, sus labios se tocaban en cada empuje y respiraban el mismo aire. El de sangre dorada lo besó sin parar de cantar su nombre.

Enrolló todos sus dedos y se estremeció al sentir su orgasmo, afortunadamente Sollux había depositado la cubeta bajo sus cuerpos; llenándola de su respectivo material genético.

Intentaba recuperar su aliento cuando sintió al otro moverse de sus piernas, sólo para acostarse a su lado mientras lo hacía entrar en sus delgados brazos. El calor de Sollux se sentía bien y no era capaz de sacudirlo.

—Te amo.

—No sabes lo que dices.

Sintió un beso en su sien, seguido por un ronroneo.

Estar con Sollux era extremadamente cansado, el de baja sangre siempre podía ponerlo a dudar de sus cuadrantes ¿lo amaba o lo odiaba? A veces era muy difícil diferenciar. Cuando sentía que lo amaba, y que podía poner todos los problemas que habían tenido atrás, Sollux lo lanzaba a la pared y lo cogía hasta que perdiera el conocimiento; pero eso era lo que Eridan quería. Un kismesis era más fácil de tratar que un matesprit.

Cuando el acuático lo odiaba, el otro le susurraba dulces palabras, lo acariciaba y le repetía lo hermoso que era.

¿Tal vez un huracán sólo puede estar con un terremoto? Y los desastres se complementan más de lo que se permitía decir.

Sollux estaba roto, ¿pero qué tan perfecto era Eridan?

Si lo pensaba mejor los dos se parecían más de lo que el príncipe se admitía a sí mismo.

Se odió un poco más por eso.

—También te amo —contestó por una vez.


End file.
